Similitudes
by Yami Flo
Summary: Il n’avait jamais pensé que les Troopers puissent avoir une famille. Et pourtant, la preuve était là, sous ses yeux...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers ne m'appartient pas, la série est à Hajime Yadate. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. La famille de Rajura est à moi ; officiellement, il n'a pas de passé ou de famille connue.

**Similitudes**

S'il avait su ce qu'il allait voir lorsque son maître l'avait envoyé sur cette mission d'espionnage, il ne serait peut-être pas venu. Il pensait trouver son adversaire seul, mais au lieu de cela, il était accompagné, et pas par les personnes auquel il aurait pensé.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que les Troopers puissent avoir une famille. Et pourtant, la preuve était là, sous ses yeux.

Il le regardait de loin, perché sur un immeuble dominant les lieux, camouflé aux yeux des mortels et du jeune porteur de l'armure par une de ses savantes illusions. De son unique œil, il voyait Kongo no Shuu marcher, rire et chahuter avec quatre jeunes enfants. Quatre enfants qui lui ressemblaient plus ou moins, tous plus jeunes que lui. S'il devait estimer leur âge, il aurait dit que le plus âgé avait une douzaine d'années, et que le plus petit des gosses, une fillette avec de courtes nattes, ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

-Shuu, prends-moi dans tes bras ! S'il te plait, Grand Frère !

-Chun Fa, laisse le un peu tranquille, Shuu n'est pas ton esclave !

-Ah, ah, ne t'inquiètes pas, Rinfi, je suis costaud, et elle n'est pas lourde, notre petite princesse !

-Tu la gâtes trop, Shuu.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! Dis-le leur, Grand Frère !

-Mais non, Chun Fa, je ne te gâte pas trop…

-Yun a raison, Grand Frère. Tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil.

-Mei Ryu, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Ah ouais ? Combien tu paries ?

Il y eut des rires, tandis que Kongo soulevait sa plus jeune sœur du sol et l'aidait à s'installer sur ses épaules, à la plus grande joie de la petite demoiselle. Puis ils continuèrent d'avancer, continuant de se chamailler. Rien de bien méchant, juste les taquineries habituelles entre les membres d'une même famille proches les uns des autres.

Il entendait les éclats de leurs voix, même d'ici. Ils étaient si bruyants…Et curieusement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. En fait, il ressentait même un pincement au cœur, de vagues souvenirs remontant des fins fonds de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs, mais aussi des voix, et des visages un peu flous.

_-Jirougorou ! Viens jouer, Grand Frère !_

_-Jirougorou ! Tu t'es fait mal ? Viens là, je vais te soigner…_

_-Jirougorou ! Junji, il m'a tapé !_

_-Jirougorou, regarde ! Il neige ! Que c'est beau…_

_-Dis, Jirougorou, d'où ils viennent, les bébés ?_

Rajura cligna de son unique œil, surpris par le dernier écho de sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait plus tellement de son passé. Une bonne partie de sa mémoire avant qu'il entre au service de l'empereur Arago était trouble. Mais pourtant, il se souvenait encore de son enfance, et surtout, de sa famille. De ses frères et sœurs, surtout.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas l'aîné. Il avait une sœur plus grande que lui, il en était certain, peut-être même une deuxième, mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude. Il avait cependant comme certitude que ses deux frères étaient plus jeunes que lui. Et il y avait un autre enfant, une autre fille, la petite dernière. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Ses deux aînées s'appelaient Maemi et Masuko, et la plus petite…Katsumi. Oui, c'était cela, Katsumi.

Il avait bien quatorze ou quinze ans de plus qu'elle. Un bébé miracle, en quelque sorte, puisque ses parents étaient déjà âgés et n'espéraient plus d'autres enfants. De longs cheveux bien coiffés, de beaux kimonos, et des allures de petite poupée au sourire joyeux, voilà ce dont il pouvait se rappeler. Un vrai contraste avec Masuko, aux mouvements gracieux et à l'allure légèrement hautaine, ou Maemi, adorable et douce. Katsumi guidait la famille entière à la baguette, comme une petite impératrice au milieu de sa cour, de la même manière que le faisait la sœur de Kongo.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Ningenkai pour entrer au service de l'Empereur des Démons, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, et n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. S'était-elle mariée et avait-elle eu des enfants ? Ou s'était-elle éteinte jeune, emportée par les guerres ou les épidémies ? Elle était la seule, à l'exception peut-être de Maemi, dont la présence lui avait manqué.

Le reste de sa famille, ses frères ou ses parents, il n'y avait plus jamais pensé.

Une fois, juste une fois, il avait senti une pointe de regret à l'idée d'avoir quitter les siens. Mais la richesse, la gloire et le pouvoir étaient pour lui plus attrayant qu'une vie de simple soldat, dans un petit pays reculé, sans espoir de devenir un jour l'un des plus grands généraux du Japon, malgré son formidable intellect.

Pourtant, en voyant les frères et sœurs de Kongo, il retrouvait ce petit doute au fond de lui. Qu'aurait été sa vie, s'il était resté parmi son clan, sa famille ? Il n'avait aucune réponse, et les « _Et si… ?_ » n'était qu'une torture. Et Kongo, qu'aurait-il répondu si Arago était venu le trouver en lui donnant le même choix qui avait dicté le destin du guerrier centenaire ?

Rajura fronça les sourcils. Il savait. Kongo aurait et ferait toujours passer les autres avant lui, que ce soit famille, ami ou même ennemi, même devant la puissance et la gloire. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, celui d'un adolescent bourru, obstiné, mais ayant le cœur à la bonne place, c'est-à-dire parmi les siens.

Il regarda plus attentivement la petite Chun Fa, qui babillait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Cependant, il se doutait que cela devait être amusant, si l'on en jugeait aux sourires de ses frères et sœur. Vive, enjouée, débordante d'affection et d'admiration pour son frère…

Comme l'avait été Katsumi.

Il tourna les talons. Il ne révélerait à personne ce qu'il avait vu. Pas cette fois. Il était trop nostalgique, trop tracassé pour faire quoique ce soit.

Il y avait une chose qu'il refusait de s'avouer, et que Kongo no Shu n'admettrai probablement jamais lui non plus. Cependant, Rajura le savait. Dans le fond, lui et Kongo avaient plus de similitudes qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.


End file.
